Ultraman Fusion Fight!
is a Cardass game featuring Ultraman Orb and his forms, as well as many other Ultra Heroes and Kaiju. As of 2017, the game has been updated to and includes Ultraman Geed, the machines have also been updated to be able to scan Ultra Capsules and Kaiju Capsules. The game costs ¥100 to play. Gameplay The game will begin once the player enters ¥100 and they will receive an Ultra Fusion Card, similar to the ones that appear in the Ultraman Orb series. The player can scan two cards. These cards will be the Ultraman or Kaiju the player will play as. If the two Ultramen can make up a fusion, (eg. Ultraman and Ultraman Tiga) then the player will be asked if they would like to play as those Ultraman seperately or fuse them. A fusion will change their attributes and stats, as well as let the player scan another card to be the support character. After that, a screen will appear, prompting you to scan your Ultra/Kaiju Capsules if you have any. If the two Capsules are compatible, (eg. Gomora and Red King) during battle, you have the ability to Fusion Rise to do the fusion's finisher after your turn. The player will be able to select one of 3 selections of scenarios. One of them is called "Geed Mission" and consists of scenarios featuring Kaiju from the Ultraman Geed series that the player can battle. Another features options of scenarios that change, depending on the cards the user has scanned. The other is unlocked once at least one card that has been scanned has leveled up once and features a different selection of scenarios. Battle Phase The battle will then begin against the monster chosen in the scenario. The player has 11 chances to either punch, kick or shoot a beam, by pressing the Red, Green and Yellow buttons respectively. Using these will damage the enemy, decreasing their HP. One of these attacks will be highlighted on screen, and if used, will allow the player to use the same attack 3 times without using up another chance. If the player chooses a different attack, it will use up a chance and just attack once. Sometimes, one of the options is labeled as an X, and if used, will waste a chance and have the enemy dodge the attack. In more difficult battles, none of the options are highlighted and a combo can't be used. After the player has used up their chances, the enemy will attack. Shields will move in from the left and right, and if the player presses any button while these shields line up they will deflect some of the damage, depending on how accurately they were lined up. When the support meter fills up, the support Ultraman will either intervene before the enemy attacks and take the damage for the main Ultraman, help the main Ultraman and do lots of damage in a combo attack, or do a finisher together with the main Ultraman. After the player has defeated the enemy by decreasing all of its HP, they will mash the buttons to power up a final move, which will defeat the enemy and end the battle. The Ultraman used in that battle will gain XP and a rank depending on how much damage they took, how much time the battle took and how well they did and use the correct attacks. If the support Ultraman did not do anything in the battle, they will not receive any XP. Both Ultraman used in a fusion will gain the same amount of XP. If the player loses that battle, the game will end and no Ultraman will receive any XP. Collection Mode Alternatively, the player may select a different mode which, after receiving the first card, will let the player enter more ¥100 coins to receive more cards one after another without playing the battle part of the game. Characters Ultras * Ultraman * Zoffy * Ultraseven * Ultraman Jack * Ultraman Ace * Father of Ultra (Capsule Fusion) * Ultraman Taro ** Normal ** Super Ultraman Taro/Ultraman Taro (Super Ultraman) * Ultraman Leo * Ultraman 80 * Ultraman Tiga ** Multi Type ** Sky Type ** Power Type * Ultraman Dyna ** Flash Type ** Miracle Type ** Strong Type * Ultraman Gaia (V2) * Ultraman Agul ** Version 1 ** Version 2 * Ultraman Cosmos * Ultraman Justice (Crusher Mode) * Ultraman Legend (Ultraman Cosmos + Ultraman Justice) * Ultraman Nexus (Junis) * Ultraman Max * Ultraman Mebius ** Normal ** Mebius Phoenix Brave (Ultraman Mebius + Ultraman Hikari) * Ultraman Hikari * Ultraman Zero ** Normal ** Ultimate Zero ** Zero Beyond * Ultraman Belial ** Chimeraberos ** Belial Atrocious * Ultraman Ginga * Ultraman Victory ** Normal ** Victory Knight (Ultraman Victory + Ultraman Hikari) * Ultraman Ginga Victory (Ultraman Ginga + Ultraman Victory) * Ultraman X ** Normal ** Ultraman X Zero Armor (Ultraman X + Ultimate Zero) * Ultraman Orb **Fusion Fight Vol. 1 *** Spacium Zeperion (Ultraman + Ultraman Tiga) *** Burnmite (Ultraman Taro + Ultraman Mebius) *** Hurricane Slash (Ultraman Jack + Ultraman Zero) *** Photon Victorium (Ultraman Gaia + Ultraman Victory) *** Full Moon Xanadium (Ultraman Cosmos + Ultraman X) *** Lightning Attacker (Ultraman Ginga + Ultraman X) *** Sky Dash Max (Ultraman Tiga Type + Ultraman Max) **Fusion Fight Vol. 2 *** Thunder Breaster (Zoffy + Ultraman Belial) *** Zeperion Solgent (Ultraman Tiga + Ultraman Dyna) *** Leo Zero Knuckle (Ultraman Leo + Ultraman Zero) *** Slugger Ace (Ultraseven + Ultraman Ace) *** Thunder Miracle (Ultraman Dyna Type + Ultraman Belial) **Fusion Fight Vol. 3 *** Orb Origin *** Knight Liquidator (Ultraman Agul V1/V2 + Ultraman Hikari) *** Spacium Schtrom (Ultraman + Ultraman Nexus) **Fusion Fight Vol. 4 *** Orb Origin The First *** Power Strong (Ultraman Tiga Type + Ultraman Dyna Type) *** Emerium Slugger (Ultraseven + Ultraman Zero) **Fusion Fight Vol. 5 *** Orb Trinity (Ultraman Ginga + Ultraman Victory + Ultraman X) *** Thunder Stream (Ultraman Agul V1/V2 + Ultraman Belial) *** Mebium Especially (Ultraman Mebius + Ultraman Ginga) **Fusion Fight Vol. 6 *** Breastar Knight (Zoffy + Ultraman Hikari) *** Strium Galaxy (Ultraman Taro + Ultraman Max) * Ultraman Geed **Capsule Fusion Vol. 1 ***Primitive (Ultraman Capsule + Belial Capsule) ***Solid Burning (Seven Capsule + Leo Capsule) ***Acro Smasher (Hikari Capsule + Cosmos Capsule) ***Shining Mystic (Ultraman Capsule + Shining Ultraman Zero Capsule) ***Tri-Slugger (Orb Emerium Slugger Capsule + Belial Capsule) **Capsule Fusion Vol. 2 ***Magnificent (Zero Capsule + Father Capsule) ***Mugen Crosser (Tiga Capsule + Luna-Miracle Zero Capsule) ***Brave Challenger (Orb Spacium Zeperion Capsule + Mebius Capsule) **Capsule Fusion Vol. 3 ***Royal Mega-Master (Belial Capsule + King Capsule) ***Fire Leader (Mebius Capsule + Zoffy Capsule) ***Le-Over Fist (Leo Capsule + Astra Capsule) Kaiju and Seijin *''Ultraman'' **Alien Baltan **Antlar **Red King **Bullton **Gubila **Gomora **Alien Mefilas **Zetton *''Ultraseven'' **Eleking **King Joe **Pandon *''The Return of Ultraman'' **Gudon **Twin Tail **Bemstar **Alien Nackle **Black King *''Ultraman Ace'' **Verokron **Vakishim **Ace Killer *''Ultraman Taro'' **Birdon **Alien Temperor (Heisei) *''Ultraman Leo'' **Alien Magma **Alien Babarue **Nova *''Ultraman 80'' **Hoe **Zandrias (Capsule Fusion) *''Ultraman Tiga'' **Golza **Melba **Kyrieloid *''Ultraman Dyna'' **Reigubas **Deathfacer *''Ultraman Gaia'' **Gan Q **Super C.O.V **Mizunoeno Dragon *''Ultraman Cosmos'' **Gigi *''Ultraman Nexus'' **Dark Zagi *''Ultraman Max'' **Dark Baltan *''Ultraman Mebius'' **Cherubim **Zamsher **Inpelaizer **Super Alien Hipporito *''Ultraman Zero'' **Darklops Zero **Kaiser Belial **EX Red King *''Ultraman Orb'' **Maga-Tanothor **Maga-Zetton **Maga-Basser **Maga-Grand King **Maga-Jappa **Maga-Pandon **Hyper Zetton Deathscythe **Jugglus Juggler ***Normal ***Early Style **Maga-Orochi ***Normal ***Magata no Orochi **Galactron **Zeppandon (Zetton + Pandon) **Bemular (Empowered) **Renki (Gurenki) **Alien Metron (Round Launcher) **Sadeath **Deavorick *''Ultraman Geed'' **Skull Gomora (Gomora Capsule + Red King Capsule) **Thunder Killer (Eleking Capsule + Ace Killer Capsule) **Pedanium Zetton (Zetton Capsule + King Joe Capsule) **Magamaga Arch Belial (Arch Belial Capsule + Maga-Orochi Capsule) **King Galactron (Galactron Capsule + King Joe Capsule) **Strong Gomorant (Gomora Capsule + Tyrant Capsule) Ultra Fusion Cards/Kaiju Cards The Ultra Fusion/Kaiju Cards are the cards players will receive before starting the game and are similar to the ones that appear in the Ultraman Orb series. On the back of the cards are that Ultraman's/Kaiju's stats, with different amounts of Attack, Speed, Power and Special. These statistics increase when that Ultraman/Kaiju levels up once used in battle. The data is stored in a chip inside the card. Each card also has different attributes which match up in different ways, with some deal more damage against others while dealing less against others. As of Fusion Fight! Version 6, there are a total of 336 unique cards of different rarity obtainable from a Fusion Fight arcade machine, with each update adding 56 more cards. Capsule Fusion no longer dispenses Ultra Fusion Cards or Kaiju Cards, switching over to more conventional cards, though they are fundamentally the same in all aspects barring their design. Category:Video Games